


You Were a Vampire and Baby, I'm the Walking Dead

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF!Chris, BAMF!Martin, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Vampire Transformation, Idiots in Love, In Love and Kicking Ass, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-sided Martin Kratt/Original Female Character, Protective Chris Kratt, Protective Martin Kratt, Slow Burn, Stalking, Very One-sided, Worried Wild Kratts Gang, vampire!martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Martin would like to know what God had he pissed off for him to be tied up to a chair, kept in a dim-lit room, depriving him of food, and with a woman he has never seen before who keeps promising him that they will be together forever and ever.No seriously; he wants to know.OrAn AU fic where Martin gets turned into a vampire and he struggles to hold on to his humanity and his inappropriate feelings for his little brother.





	You Were a Vampire and Baby, I'm the Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second fic for this wonderful fandom and like always, I'm a nervous wreck. 🙃
> 
> I took a risk in starting my fic like this since it's not recommended to start off my story in this manner and I hope that those who take the time to read it, to please give it a chance. 
> 
> I hope that all you will like my fic. 😊
> 
> And I created the moodboard. :3

* * *

_Cielo…_

Darkness… Everywhere he looked, there was darkness.

_Cielo…_

He was running, fear flowing through his veins as he ran through the dark abyss; unsure why he was so terrified. But he never ignored his instincts before. And his intuition was telling him to run!

A feminine and husky, smoky laugh surrounded him, coming from everywhere and yet nowhere all the same.

It’s been years since he has shed tears. But now that he was here, in this nothingness with a voice that mocked him with a haunting echo, all he wanted to do was cry as the fear overwhelmed all of his senses; leaving him blind, deaf, and lost…

_I finally found you, my dear…_

“Leave me alone!” he finally choked out.

The same laugh from before rang out again.

He was going to die. He could feel it in his bones and the way his heart stuttered with trepidation. **He was going to die!**

_You’re mine now, my dear…_

With a broken sob, he blinked away the unshed tears, seeing nothing but the everlasting blackness before the color red overtook his vision.

A screamed tear out of his throat as the owner of the dreadful red eyes opened its jaw, a flash of white, sharp fangs—canines that reminded him of a predator but unlike any creature he has seen before—shone in the inky blackness as they descended upon him—

Martin falls out of the hammock with a strangled scream, heart pounding against his chest and legs still kicking sharply. Martin looks around hastily, eyes wet as he pants loudly, almost not recognizing where he was at.

“Martin?” a groggy yet worried voice called out.

He turns to the owner of the voice, his mind quickly reminding him who it was before he marginally relaxes.

“Are you okay bro?” Chris inquires sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes gently as he sits up to stare at his brother.

“Y-yeah,” Martin stops for a moment to swallow, attempting to calm down his breathing, “I’m fine. It was just a dream.” He reassures with a weak smile.

Chris frowns instead, “That’s the seventh one in the past four days. That’s not normal Martin, you’re hardly getting enough sleep with these nightmares that you have been having. What’s going on?”

Martin sighs, already knowing that his little brother wasn’t going to drop it, “I don’t know Chris. All I know is that every time I go to sleep, I get these…Nightmares. And they don’t stop when I wake up and go to sleep again. They just… continue...

“No matter how many times I wake up during the night, the nightmares go on until it’s early in the morning. And it’s always the same dream again and again; everything is so dark and I’m running. But I can’t see a thing! I’m running and running, sometimes I’m screaming and sometimes I feel like I have no voice. But no matter what I do, it always leads to the same result.”

“What’s that?” Chris questions softly, not knowing why he was whispering.

“I die.”

Chris breathes in sharply, “What?”

“I die,” Martin repeats tonelessly, “It always ends with me choking on my own blood.”

“Martin…”

He shakes his head, “It feels so _real_; the **fear**, the **_pain_**… And I’m always alone in the dreams.” He trembles, whether from the cold temperature in the Tortuga or remembering the details from his nightmares, he wasn’t certain.

One thing that he knew though was that he felt horrible for waking up and worrying Chris. They’re just horrid dreams; he didn’t know why he felt so distressed over stories that his own mind created!

Or why they keep repeating over and over again like a broken VHS tape…

“But they’re just nightmares. Nothing is going to happen to you.” Chris reminds him firmly, brown eyes glinting with determination and protectiveness that at any other time, it would have made Martin chuckle. But he greedily took the comfort in those warm eyes, feeling uncommonly vulnerable.

“Yeah, you’re right Chris.”

“Try to get some sleep bro; we have to wake up early tomorrow.” Chris suggests gently but Martin shakes his head.

“I’m going out and taking a bit of fresh air. Maybe hearing the sounds of the forest would distract me a bit.”

Chris didn’t seem to agree, “I don’t know Martin… Remember, we been hearing from people that there’s a strange animal going around and killing their livestock. And there have also been reports of the same creature attacking people!”

Martin lets out a humorless chuckle, “I believe they called it a _Mandurugo_; their version of a vampire in these parts.”

Chris rolls his eyes, “Vampires or the _Mandurugo_ doesn’t exist. It’s probably a rogue animal on the loose, it has happened before.”

“But what animal drains the blood of the livestock?”

There was a moment of hesitation before Chris shrugs, “I don’t know but there has to be a logical explanation.”

“Possibly,” Martin agrees, stepping away from the hammock and walking to the entrance of the room they decided to hang their hammocks, “Don’t wait up for me Chris, you can go back to sleep.” He leaves the room before Chris could respond.

Chris eyes his retreating brother until he couldn’t see him, hearing the faint noise of the entrance of the Tortuga opening and then closing.

Chris felt on edge and he couldn’t understand why. He had a sense of dread that something unpleasant was going to happen—like the time he followed the suspicious ranger, a zachbot in disguised, that was herding rhinos into a jet—and the uncertainty of it cause goose-bumps to appear on his arms.

He was going to wait until Martin comes back. He needs to see with his own eyes that his brother was back safe and sound.

Chris stays seated stubbornly on his hammock, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he peers at the entrance of the room.

Every five minutes or so he would persistently blink and shake his head, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. But the quiet hum of the Tortuga was lulling him to sleep…

Chris didn’t even notice when he had closed his eyes or when his body sinks back into his hammock; fast asleep once again.

Martin breathes in deeply, walking down the ramp of the Tortuga until his bare feet met the soft blades of grass, unconsciously wiggling his toes at the ticklish feeling. While the night air was pretty humid, he could feel a hint of the breeze blowing in his direction.

Martin tried not to stray too far from the Tortuga, the new moon barely reflecting any light and he didn’t want to accidentally step on a sharp rock—with his thoughts racing and feeling perturbed, it didn’t cross his mind to grab his boots—as he listens to the call of the forest, letting out a small smile.

Nature always did find a way to calm him down; he can already feel himself becoming lax as he hums underneath his breath, surprised when he places his hands inside his pockets and he felt the familiar shape of his flashlight inside. How in the world did he sleep with that thing in his pajama pocket, he would never know.

Pulling it out and turning it on, Martin surveys the area, not really looking for anything. As he flashes the light up at the trees, a flicker of red made him freeze. When he illuminates the spot where he caught the hint of red with his flashlight, he smiles brightly.

“Huge-O!” he cries out cheerily, giving the great ape a small but no less enthusiastic wave.

Huge-O the orangutan peers down at Martin, his intelligent eyes unusually alert.

“I’m sorry big guy; I probably woke you up with my flashlight.” Martin starts sheepishly, “Although I’m surprised to see you this close and far away from your nest…”

Unexpectedly, Huge-O stiffens, his big hands gripping the vines tightly as he rights himself up. A second later, Huge-O purses his lips and begins to kiss-squeak, causing Martin to take a step back and peer up at the orangutan in confusion.

Did the Tortuga or his presence bother Huge-O? Did they unknowingly trespass into his territory without any of them realizing it?

No… If that was the case, the orangutan would have made this call beforehand when they had arrived. And Huge-O didn’t look unsettled when he and Chris saw him this morning. So what was it that—

A sensation of dread slithered down his spine, making him break out with sweat.

Huge-O’s eyes weren’t on him or even on the Tortuga.

Taking in a deep breath, Martin forces himself to turn around and points his flashlight to the area that Huge-O’s eyes bore to, his heart in his throat.

While far away, the light of his flashlight caught the slim figure of a woman standing in between two tall trees, evidently unworried at being alone in the enclosing darkness. Martin couldn’t get a good look on her face but he believes that she was staring at him.

Dumbfounded yet unperturbed, Martin sighs quietly, relieved to see that it wasn’t a predator that he had to worry about as he lowers the flashlight. But something still didn’t seem right; Huge-O was still making his warning call, sounding agitated and even _frightened_ as the call continued.

Orangutans were not known for their aggression; they’re the most peaceful of the great apes and attacks on humans are unheard of. But the way Huge-O was acting…

Frowning suspiciously, Martin turns to look at the area he last saw the lady at, directing his flashlight again.

Only to feel his heart skip a beat when the bright light of his flashlight revealed that the woman was gone!

Placing a hand to his chest—trying to make his heart stop fluttering so quickly—he shines his flashlight all over the vicinity he is at, Huge-O no longer kiss-squeaking behind him in the dark but now violently shaking the trees he was hanging onto, his skin breaking into goose-pimples as panic begins to set in. 

The sound of leaves rustling made him turns quickly; aiming his flashlight to the area he last heard the noise.

But he saw nothing. Everywhere he turns and shines his flashlight, there was nothing!

Martin releases a high pitched yelp when he senses a tree falling beside him, Huge-O shrieking up a storm.

Making up his mind, Martin runs towards the Tortuga. Waking Chris and the gang would be ideal than facing this invisible enemy by himself with an agitated orangutan; there’s no way he was getting near Huge-O when he’s like this. And the other reason was that he himself wasn’t wearing his creature power suit or his gloves.

He almost reaches the Tortuga when something simply _slams_ into him, knocking him off his feet and leaving him wheezing on the ground. Heart pounding and struggling to breathe again, Martin could vaguely hear another tree being kicked down to the ground.

Martin lets out a petrified scream when he feels a hand grab his ankle and pulls him back roughly. Panicking, he attempts to hold on but he ends up dragging his fingers into the ground, dirt and tiny bits of rocks getting underneath his nails.

Recalling the flashlight, Martin didn’t think twice and swung his arm backward; feeling a moment of triumph when the flashlight collided hard against the person pulling him and the glass of his flashlight lens shattered.

Martin drops the broken flashlight and stumbles onto his legs before running off. He didn’t know where he was running and he ignored the way the bits of pain he felt as he steps on the pointed rocks.

Blood made the grass around him tacky and he almost slipped but he regains his footing as he continues to run. And run.

“Cielo…”

Martin stiffens and he releases a strangled gasp of dismay.

“Don’t run away from me, dear…”

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! Please let it be a dream!_ Martin pleads silently, a whimper stuck in his throat as his lungs burn. 

But this was no dream. 

Martin yips loudly in pain and surprise when he crashes hard against a tree, his nose aching as something warm and slick drip down his face.

Turning around slowly and holding on to his nose, Martin starts moving away from the tree when he was unexpectedly faced with the color red; specifically, big and protruding blood-red eyes.

Voice caught in his throat, Martin peers back with wide, horrified eyes.

_Is this how I die…?_

When Martin finally found his voice, a sharp pain on the side of his head made him see white for a short moment before he begins to feel woozy and tears sprang into his eyes. Out of balance, he falls over to his side, his vision swimming as he closes his eyes tightly.

Hearing footsteps, Martin tries to open his eyes only to feel a small but strong hand grip his neck tightly.

He feebly attempts to swat the hand away but the hand only tightened its hold instead. Black spots dancing in his eyes, all Martin could think about was that he should have listened to Chris; he should have just gone back to sleep or he shouldn’t have left the Tortuga.

_I’m so sorry Chris…_

Then everything went black.

Chris knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes. He couldn’t understand why he sensed that, why his heart was beating hard against his ribcage and why he trembled as he sits up with an anxious gasp.

Chris automatically sought out his brother, his gaze going straight to Martin’s hammock. But his anxiety spiked up when he saw that the hammock was empty. Almost falling off his hammock, Chris stands on shaky legs, putting on his boots, and leaves the room, searching for his brother.

He searches from room to room; the kitchen, the garage, the storage room, and even the bathroom. Nerves on edge, he enters the main room, where everybody meets in the morning.

“Good morning Chris!” Aviva calls out jovially, looking up from her breakfast for a second before looking down at her plate.

Chris didn’t acknowledge her, his eyes still roaming about as he caught no sight of his brother.

“Are you going to eat breakfast with us, Chris? I can go and grab a plate since there’s still some bit of eggs in the skillet.” Jimmy offers.

Chris turns to his friends, confused and lost and worried.

“Chris? What’s the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost.” Koki questions worriedly, standing up from her chair and walking closer to him.

“Where’s Martin?”

Koki looks confused while Jimmy and Aviva look up from their plates.

“What?”

“Where’s Martin?!”

“We all thought he was still sleeping,” Aviva answers, standing up as well as she glances at him with a concerned frown.

Speechless, Chris turns away from them, running towards the entrance of the Tortuga as his friends called out to him.

Pressing on the button, Chris runs down the ramp of the Tortuga, looking around as he starts to panic.

“Martin? Martin!” he begins to holler, running back and forth and even in circles around the Tortuga as he kept on screaming his brother’s name.

Chris could hear his friends throwing out rapid questions, attempting to follow after him but he couldn’t pay attention to them right now; all he could focus on was on Martin.

Where was he? Why wasn’t he responding?!

“Brother!” he could hardly breathe as he desperately calls out to him, “Martin, this isn’t funny! Stop joking around and answer m—” a soft _crack_ made him stop. Looking down in confusion, he moves his foot away. Bending down, he inspects the grass as he pokes at the item he stepped on warily.

When his brain finally caught on what he was looking at, he register that it was glass. Bewildered, he investigates the area, wondering where the glass came from until he noticed something blue. Walking towards it, Chris picks it up gingerly.

It was a flashlight. A familiar flashlight…

Chris’s heart sank into his stomach when he identify that the maroon stain on the face cap and on the broken lens was dried blood. Feeling his strength leaving him, Chris falls into his knees, still staring at the flashlight with gaping horror.

Footsteps resound behind him, breaking him out of his panic-induced terror.

“Chris, what the hell is going on?!”

Chris turns to look at his friends; eyes wet and wide as he utters the words that made Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy look at him with alarm.

“My brother never came back to the Tortuga last night…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
